Spring Break Romance (Jelsa)
by The Snow Queen and Jelsa Lover
Summary: Spring Break is here it's Elsa, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Flynn's Last day until spring break. Elsa reveals a secret about the way she feels for Jack. But Jack is Dating... Tooth? Read on to find out what happens? Pairings (Jelsa) (Kristanna) (Flynnunzel) (Mericcup) This is also taking place in college and I would like to say thanks to everyone Enjoy !


Spring breakElsa's P.O.V

Elsa was a sleep it is the last day until spring break no classes no homework no…

''ELSA WAKE UP'' I heard Merida say

''I'M GOING'' I said getting up rushing to my closet put my clothes on and headed out the door

''Elsa u know it's the last day until spring break'' she said

''come on let's just go'' I said clearly tired

''ok lets go get the group'' she said Me and Merida are roomies Anna and Punzie are roomies Jack and Flynn are roomies and Kristoff and Hiccup are roomies they all are our besties. Merida is dating Hiccup Anna is dating Kristoff Punzie is dating Flynn. I really like Jack and I am planning on telling him today even if he is dating tooth.

Jack's P.O.V

''Jack wake up'' is what I heard while I was sleeping

''ok u want to have it this way alright'' I heard people say

HONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK

''WHAT THE... I AM AWAKE…'' I said being very frightened by being awoken by a stupid horn

''ha ha ha'' I heard my friends? They were laughing at me

''WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! '' I yelled

''well we tried waking u but u didn't wake up so…. Ya '' said Elsa trying not to break out laughing

''well what do u guys want'' I said

''what no hello how u doing how u been, ok fine it's the last day until spring break'' she said so sarcastic

''and it's just the last day until spring break… it's just the last day until spring break? IT'S THE LAST DAY UNTIL SPRING BREAK!'' I said jumping up startling everyone

''yes now will u put some dam clothes on Jesus u look like u just woke up in a million years'' said Hiccup and Eugene I mean Flynn

''wait jinx triple jinx'' said the both of them at the same time

''under the roof jinx'' said Flynn

''FUCK!'' said hiccup getting punched by Flynn

''ok out of my way I need to get some clothes on'' I said

''we will be down stairs'' said Hiccup again getting punched by Flynn

''U need to get me a soda'' said Flynn

''Fuck... fine'' said Hiccup

''Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup'' I said

''ha I am unjinxed fuck u Flynn'' said Hiccup he gets punched by Flynn

''What was that for'' said hiccup

''for being an ass'' said Flynn

''enough u two go down stairs Jesus'' I said

''Bye Jack see u down stairs'' said Merida and Rapunzel going down stairs finally much ore people

''BTW Jack I need to tell u something after classes before we all go home for spring break'' said Elsa before walking out the door to meet with others

''ok'' I said I really like Elsa more than a friend but I am dating tooth and I wish I could break up with her but she hasn't done anything wrong even though she is the most bitchy girl u will ever meet

Anna's P.O.V

We got Hiccup and Kristoff then we arrived at Jacks dorm and we asked his roommate Flynn who is also one of our best friends if he is awake he said he isn't he said we should all go wake him up we did we tried waking him up but he didn't so we did the worst thing we could ever do to wake someone up we used a bull horn hilarious and genius I know Flynn and Hiccup had some stupid jinx fight when we left. Me, Punzie, and Merida stayed back and listened to Elsa talk to Jack

''BTW I need to tell u something after classes before we all go home for spring break'' we heard Elsa say

''ok'' said Jack we heard Elsa coming so we ran down stairs

''what do u guys think she needs to tell him'' said Punzie

''isn't it obvious she is going to tell Jack she likes him'' said Merida

''How do u know? '' We asked

''Best friends forever me Elsa does Elsa not tell u guys'' she said hey she is my sister she needs to tell me sisters don't keep secrets but I didn't tell her about my secret chocolate stash

''no she didn't'' me and Punzie said

''well she told me'' said Mer

''I don't see what she sees in him when we were in his room it smelled like armpits when I was standing next to him'' I said It's actually true

''all the guys we hang out with and date smell like armpits gals'' said Punzie then we started laughing

''that's true'' than we continued laughing

''All the guys we hang out smell like armpits'' we heard Flynn imitate us than the guys start laughing like us

''u know we have feelings'' said Hiccup faking a tear

''and we do not smell like armpits'' said the guys all together I noticed Jack was coming down stairs

''what about us smelling like armpits'' said Jack

''the girls said we all smelled like armpits'' said Kristoff

''well if we smell like pits they smell like… butts'' said Hiccup

''u guys think we smell like butts all u guys should smell your butts and pits and then u will see what we mean'' said Elsa

''Btw I heard the hole conversation and what u said is all true even about the guys smelling like pits'' said Elsa again

''hey'' said the guys

''we don't smell that bad… we do smell like butts and pits'' said the guys smelling them selves

''see what we mean'' said all of us girls

Then we all left for classes

Jacks P.O.V

We arrived at lunchroom and ate breakfast talked about who would be perfect for each other I got so jealous when tooth said Elsa and Tadashi would make a cute couple we all headed to class tooth caught up to me and said

''what was that?'' she said

''what was what?'' I said

''u acted all jealous when I said Elsa and Tadashi could be together'' she said pissed off

''u think I don't like u do u'' I said getting pissed off

''yes I give u all my heart one day than u give it away what kind of boyfriend does that'' she said mad

''I thought u trust…'' I said getting interrupted by a ding from my phone

''hold on'' I said I read my message it says Sorry bro when I saw this happening I had to record this video so u would know I wasn't lying watch it, I watched it and it was…. Tooth making out with Aster and then going into the closet hearing moans and hiccup turned the phone to face him Flynn, Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel with WTF faces then it ended the last part were my friends had WTF faces I was happy inside but I had to pretend to give a crap

''U CHEATED ON ME FOR ASTER! '' I said yelling

''sorry I was just… I needed attention! '' she said

''attention I give u flowers take u to the movies help u when u need me and u need attention!'' I said mad

''sorry I mean it'' she said

''No it's over tooth'' I said and walked away

''fine bye'' I heard her say

''u will come back they all do'' she said

''In your dreams'' I said and went to class

Elsa's P.O.V

After classes me and Jack met up out side

''Jack I am sorry about Tooth and u'' I said

''it's not your fault it's tooth's fault'' he said

''ok'' I said

''what was that u needed to tell me Elsa'' he said

''I don't know if I want to tell u anymore since what happened between u and tooth'' I said

''it's ok tell me'' he said

''ok ilikeyou'' I said

''u what'' he said

''I like u I have a crush on u'' I said

''I like u to Elsa'' he said

''do u want to be my new and forever girl friend'' he said

''Yes! I mean Ya sure'' I said trying to play it cool it didn't work and I jumped into his arms and we kissed so passionately like a million fireworks going off inside me it is my best first kiss and I promise I am never going to mess this up because I love Jack more than anything more than anyone He is my prince and I am his princes I love u Jack

''I love u Elsa'' he said as we broke apart from our awesome kiss

''I love u to Jack more than anyone or anything'' I said we then came into another awesome kiss and we said

''Let's make a promise whenever we fight we will always forgive each other love each other and never cheat on each other our love is stronger than a million hearts combined'' he said

''I accept our promise and I agree'' I said

''I love u more than anything and anyone'' he said

''but I got to ask u something first'' he said

''yes anything for u Jack'' I said

''will u be mine until the day we graduate college when I can ask u that one question that will change our lives forever'' he said I swear I am so happy I could burst in joy

''yes a million times yes'' I said hugging him he hugged back and we kissed so long that if we continued we would pass out from the lack of air were getting ''I love u Jack and for ever more'' and then we kissed again

End of P.O.V's

And for there and for ever more Jelsa Forever!

I Hope u guys liked it if u want me to make this into a story tell me

It was not the best Jelsa one shot but u don't have to comment, but if u do tell me what u think about my Jelsa one shot

Bye, and Thank you everyone

Sincerely, The Snow Queen and Jelsa Lover


End file.
